Hoes Hurt
Ace sings about all the hoes who are mad at the Kahns. Lyrics ''Intro: Why're hoes great 'til they meet their damn fate Woo 1: I just took an RNA test turns out I'm 100% a bitch And I got these n---as crazy Yeah, I got hoe problems that's the Roman in me Sling sling, then I kill 'em, that's the Shao Kahn in me You just a fuckin' mad bitch, you're belittled You messed with the wrong one, now you're crippled Don't try to bring me down, I'll stab you in your back You'll make a sound and you ain't gonna be black Chorus: Why're hoes great 'til they meet their damn fate ('Til they meet their damn fate) Don't fuck me, cumin' straight in my face (Cumin' straight in my face) Bitch Puddin' sat me down in Outworld's throne chair (Down in Outworld's throne chair) These hoes pressed. Touch me, no you wouldn't dare Dumb assholes here, they're all fighting (All fighting) New hoes and I got 'em goin' hiking (Got 'em goin' hiking) Hoes hurt, and I tell 'em all to bite me (Yee) Fuck fuck these hoes, these hoes so gay (Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah) 2: You tried to eat my ass? Oh, that eats my ass Can't believe you ever tried it Now It's hate in my heart Hey, I'm glad you know I'm a bitch I mean I would never try to hide this I will never ever, ever, ever, ever get this thick shit I put the bit in bitchy Ain't worried 'bout your thing 'cause it's itchy So you can tell your friend, "Eat his ass," when you see 'em It's okay, I'm already tired of him Chorus: Why're hoes great 'til they meet their damn fate ('Til they meet their damn fate) Don't fuck me, cumin' straight in my face (Cumin' straight in my face) Bitch Puddin' sat me down in Outworld's throne chair (Down in Outworld's throne chair) These hoes pressed. Touch me, no you wouldn't dare Dumb assholes here, they're all fighting (All fighting) New hoes and I got 'em goin' hiking (Got 'em goin' hiking) Hoes hurt, and I tell 'em all to bite me (Yee) Fuck fuck these hoes, these hoes so gay (Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah) Bridge: I'mma beat your ass in a minute (Yeah, yeah) I don't like hoes, I'm a mean bitch I don't fuck with girls (Those hoes), I can't stand the bros (Noo) I just hate these bitches like why-why-why I'mma beat your ass in a minute (Yeah, yeah) I don't like hoes, I'm a mean bitch I don't fuck with girls (Those hoes), I can't stand the bros (Noo) I just hate these bitches like why-why-why (Noo) Chorus: Why're hoes great 'til they meet their damn fate ('Til they meet their damn fate) Don't fuck me, cumin' straight in my face (Cumin' straight in my face) Bitch Puddin' sat me down in Outworld's throne chair (Down in Outworld's throne chair) These hoes pressed. Touch me, no you wouldn't dare Dumb assholes here, they're all fighting (All fighting) New hoes and I got 'em goin' hiking (Got 'em goin' hiking) Hoes hurt, and I tell 'em all to bite me (Yee) Fuck fuck these hoes, these hoes so gay (Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah) Outro:'' They're all fighting Bitch I got 'em hiking Yee, eh, yeah, yeah, yeah Trivia * Ace's inspiration for this song was the situation between Ro Ro and the twins, known by him and Mace as The Kahns v.s. IcyLuxe.